Broken
by SupahSaiyanChick
Summary: When Vegeta Is Under Babidi's Spell And He Is Under His Control, He Blew A Hole In The Seats Where His Daughter Bra And Pan Who Is Like His Second Daughter To Him Was Sitting At And Got Injured Really Badly... Will They Be Scared Of Him? Will They Ever Forgive Him? Specially Cause He Let Babidi Control Him On Purpose.. Will They Ever Be Close Again? Bra/Pan/Veggie First Fanfiction
1. The Explosion

**This is my first chapter of my first fanfic i hope you like it try to review please. i really would like it if there were reviews on here. im staying up as long as i can tonight so i can do as much of this story as i can... ENJOY! bak to deh story**

*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*! _**Broken Chapter 1 **__** The Explosion**_

Vegeta, Goku, Gohan and, Supreme Kai have landed on the stage of the World Martial Arts Tournament.. Every one in the seats stared at the men.. The announcer got up out of his seat, then walked towards the small group of men, he rubbed the bald spot on his head then opened his mouth to speak

"The tournament ended about 5 hours ago"

"Do I look like i care at all?" Vegeta asked bluntly making the announcers face cringe in fear. He slowly backed away and he looked at the two men bickering.

"Kakarot you are going to fight me" Vegeta said in more in a demand than an question.

"Vegeta i know you are better than that just think about your family Bulma...Trunks...Bra what about them? Huh?" Goku asked, trying to help him snap out of it and it dosent seem like its working at all

_********At The Seats With Bulma and Kids********_

"Wow mommy, daddy has blonde hair HE DYED IT he is so cool.."Bra said staring at her father in wide eyes

"My dad's hair is not blonde...Hes no fun" Pan said with a frown

"Girls girls... He did not dye his hair he is a Super Saiyan"

"Sa-i-yan? Whats that?!" Bra asked severly confused Pan started laughing abnormally hard

"You *laugh* are a *laugh* Saiyan Bra!" Pan said between laughs. Bulma interupted thier small conversaition about saiyans saying

"Girls im going to the balcony with ChiChi and the others ok? Stay here." She gave the two girls an hug each and left moments later. The two girls were now sitting alone at the seats not scared at all cause Pan could defend them cause she is stronger than an normal human, let alone a big muscle-ey person. They sat and ate popcorn watching Bra's dad and Pan's Grandpa fight with eachother they thought it was rather fun to see them bickering. They noticed something wierd on Vegeta's forehead... It was a "M".

_***()*Stage With Goku , Vegeta and The Others*()***_

"Vegeta please just think about your family" Goku said in a pleading voice

"I told you already Kakarot, I do not care about that nagging woman and her brats!" Vegeta yelled

"I will not fight you cause now is not the time Vegeta and that is my final awnser and it is not going to change at all."Goku stated.

"Now is the perfect time Kakarot to fight and this time when we fight i am not going to spare you like that stupid wimp Vegeta did This Majin Vegeta is so much stronger than that old soft fool, Kakarot you are going to fight me whether you like it or not...or else" Vegeta explained

"Or what?"Goku asked stubbornly regretting saying it the moment he said it, he thought 'OH KAMI IM SO FREAKING STUPID HE MIGHT KILL SOMEONE OR A BUNCH OF PEOPLE HE MIGHT BE STRONGER THAN ME CAUSE OF BABIDI'S MAGIC DANG'

'Wow my dad has never talked like that before Vegeta must be pushing all the right buttons' Gohan thought.

"...THIS!...GALICK GUN..." Vegeta yelled forming an energy blast in the palm of his hand. Goku's face turned to pure Horror and fear,

"FIRE!"Vegeta shot the energy towards the seats where Pan and Bra where sitting. Demolishing it into a big pile of rubble.

**I DO NOT OWN DRAGON BALL Z OR THE CHARACTERS. HOPE YOU LIKE THIS CHAPPIE :)**


	2. Did That Really Happen!

**A.N *Pan And Bra Are Definitely Still Alive If They Were Dead I Would Have No Story And I Dont Like Killing Little Kids.* On To Chapter 2!**

* * *

_**Broken Chapter 2 **__**Wow Did That Really Happen?!**_

"PAN OH MY KAMI!" Gohan Screamed

Tears began to sting his eyes he did not want to cry but they came out anyway. He thought he had lost his only daughter, There were no words to explain how he felt. He just stared in disbelief at the large hole in the part of seats that now lay in rubble.

Goku was also looking at the rubble and the huge hole. He was boiling with anger towards Vegeta, Knowing that Vegeta could've snapped out of it, yet he chose not to. He wanted to kill him but Goku is not that kind of person. Half of it was Babidi's fault. Goku was now ready to speak to him.

"Vegeta why did you do that?! Your daughter was i-in the seats with pan!" Goku exclaimed, trying not to get angry

"Shut up you stupid buffoon! I dont care about those annoying brats!" Vegeta Snapped.

Goku took his attention away from Vegeta and saw Gohan crying silently. He walked over to his son resting a confroting hand on his shoulder, They stood a few moments in silence while Gohan grieved. Finally his father spoke. "Son we have the dragon balls if they did die. Gohan its gonna be okay"Goku said trying to cheer his son up a little.

"Ok i guess father"Gohan said with a little sadness is his voice

******The Balcony With Bulma*************

Bulma screamed at the top of her lungs. She was shocked, mad, angry, and sad she was under a lot of stress now and it was only getting horribly worst. Her daughter has just been blown up by her husband but Bulma could not talk or move. Yaumcha and Krillin went to Bulma only to be shooed away by her, She made the decision to examine the pile of rubble to see if her baby girl is alive or not.

She made her way down the steps, Through the path leading to the stage where she saw Gohan talking to his father. After she got off the stage she took off her high heels and ran like the wind to the rubble. Within minutes she arrived and began removing and tossing chunks of dibris asside. Then she saw something blue she did not know what it was until she removed more dibris revealing a full head of blue hair It was indeed her daughter Bra. She removed her limp body and discovered she was still breathing, Bulma layed her down on the grass, Then began her search for Pan. Bulma turned around to see pan, Her body partially covered with rubble with only her face visible. her face was sprinkled with bloody gashes and scrapes. Bulma placed her body next to Bra. her breathing was very shallow and she was bleeding profusely. bulma gasped at the sight of her face. She was overcome with guilt because she left them alone to go on the balcony with Krillin and Yaumcha. She now realized that pan was dying or could die. She must let Gohan know...

"GOHAN! OVER HERE I FOUND PAN!" Bulma Yelled Trying to Get His Attention.

"Hm?" Gohan was shaken from hard thought then he realized what she was saying. He levitated off the ground and flew to he saw his Pan-Cake hurt badly. He scooped her up in his arms and held her like a baby. Minutes later he kissed her foreead and laid her back on the ground. Vegeta and Goku had left already to fight in an far-away canyon. All of the Z-Fighters except goku and Vegeta crowded around the unconscience Pan and Bra. They were planning on taking them to the infirmary but Bra's eyes opened slowly and she began to remember what happened she was very angry. She jumped to her feet and screamed the Warrior Cry, her hair flashed golden... to blue ... then back to golden her eyes turned a beautiful teal while, displaying an amazing golden aura. She Was A... Super Saiyan!

*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*! 

* * *

**I HOPE YOU LIKE THIS CHAPTER R&R PLEASE! **


	3. The Youngest Super Saiyan!

**THIS IS MY 3RD CHAPPIE R&R HOPE YA LIKEY! BRA IS SO KICK BUTT SUPER SAIYAN AT 5 SHE IS THE YOUNGEST SSJ IN MY STORY!**

* * *

_**CHAPTER 3**__**The Youngest Super Saiyan!**_

Bra was extremely mad, her Super Saiyan form was running off of her anger towards her father. Bra's hair tie was broken from the amazing power she had just discovered, it was all over the place sticking up in every direction but it looks neat. She has an very serious look on her face you could tell she was angry by the look she had. She was ready to fight more... than... ever. She was searching for her father's energy taking a deep breath she found it 'gotcha' she thought

Bra blasted off towards the direction of her father and minutes later she landed. Goku felt her energy but still kept fighting Vegeta, when she landed Goku turned to look at her in disbelief 'she is an super saiyan but... why?' Bra walked up to them slowly and stood on the far side of the both of them. Vegeta looked at her not phased at all by it.. then he decided to speak

"So runt you decide to inva-" Vegeta was cut off by Bra.

"Shut up fool did i ask you to speak... I want to fight you and stop it hurting people STOPS NOW!" She Retorted while running Towards Vegeta with super human speed and punched him straight in the gut

Vegeta coughed up blood he was about to say something rude but was cut of by a kick and puch to the face and abdomen. He had an cut on his face, with a bruise on his stomache. He refused to believe that an 5 year old child is going to beat him.

Bra did a finishing move hit a special spot on his neck and then she did an finishing move to knock the majin Vegeta out of him. She was starting to power up golden eletricity starting cackling around her "FINAL..." the aura of eletricity started to grow stronger she put her hands together and a large ki blast formed and eletricity. Goku stared at it in awe... While screaming the Warrior Cry she powered up enough and she was ready to shoot it. "THIS IS MY REVENGE TO YOU FATHER!...FLASH!" the blast made its way to him. he tried to deflect it but it was too strong but not strong enough to kill him cause deep inside she knew she still cared for her father deeply... soon all you could see was smoke and dibris from the rocks.

Bra fell out of super saiyan and dropped to her knees. Her hair covered her face while she had her head down. She did it... She won but she also feels guilty.

"Did i k-kill him?" Bra said with a tinge of sadness in her voice

Goku came up to her, picked her up and placed her on his shoulder and grabbing Vegeta and putting him on his other shoulder. "No Bra he is ok you accually helped him... Now lets go to Capsule Corp., everyone is probably worried.

"Mkay!"Bra said happy somewhat again.

* * *

**I DO NOT OWN DRAGON BALL Z OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS! i wish :( THE END OF CHAPPIE 3! R&R!**


	4. Recovery

**_Chapter 4_|**_**Recovery** _

Goku was flying through the sky with a 5 yearBra and Vegeta on both of his shoulders, Vegeta was knocked out cold while Bra was just staring at him looking like she was in hard thought. **'**Did i really do that to daddy? But in someway i dont feel bad at all for doing that to him. Why?**' **

20 minutes passed by and they were no where near Capsule Corp. and Bra was getting upset that she couldnt run and hold her mommy fast enough, she was also worried about pan.. her best friend the person she had gone through everything with, she was now in a hospital dying. the thought of her best friend dying was bringing tears to her eyes, she couldnt stop the tears.. tears streamed out of her eyes uncontrolably thinking about Pan, her mom and even her idiot brother. She was so hard in thought that 30 minutes passed by as if it were no time.. Bulma was waiting outside for the three and had a first aid kit on the table where she was sitting.

Bra did not wait anytime to go to her mom as soon as they landed she jumped off Goku and went over to her mother giving her the tightest hug ever. Bulma let go of Bra, she walked over to Goku who was holding Vegeta she motioned to the way of the infirmary. While they were doing that Bra ran as fast as her Saiyan legs could take her to the infirmary ICU room where Pan was at Capsule Corp. She walked in and saw Gohan and Videl by her holding each of her hands while videl let out a soft sob. They heard a tiny voice near the door, turned thier heads and saw Bra. Bra was almost ready to cry tears were stinging her eyes but they did not fall. "Is she okay?" Bra asked in a small voice if she were going to cry

"Bra she's going to be okay" Gohan said with a warm smile

Bra's expression turned from sad to happy she walked towards Pan and climbed on the large hospital bed, there was room for the both of them cause they're tiny. She layed by Pan's Feet and fell asleep.

*!*!*!*Vegeta's Hospital Room*!*!*!*

"Veggie?... Veggie?" Bulma called to him he didnt wake up. He was completly healthy cause bulma fixed him up with her Hi-Tech science things.

"VEGETABLE!" Bulma yelled once more but this time she woke up Vegeta he sat up quickly startling Bulma. He remembered what happened even though some of it was a blur... Bra was a Super Saiyan and she used HIS move to beat him.. He also remembered when he blasted where Bra and Pan were sitting.. A splash of guilt washed over him, he was thinking so much about the 2 half saiyans he forgot his wife sitting in front of him.

"Vegeta you okay?"Bulma asked worried

"No" He awnsered.

There was something wrong he had just lost two of his favorite people those were about the only people that he could tolerate not even bulma. He always thought of Pan as his second daughter even though she was related to Goku Vegeta still had a respect for Pan she is very strong. It was all becoming real now. He had let Babidi take over him on purpose so that he could be stronger even though he wasnt fully under the wizards spell. It made him do it it was his fault and he was just realizing it now.

"Are they okay?" He asked in a whisper, almost not audible

Bulma nodded "Pan should be up by tommorrow afternoon"

*~*Pan's Hospital Room At Capsule Corp*~*

Pan woke up to see Bra laying near the end of the bed.. Pan was so happy to see her best friend alright she wouldve woken her up but she couldnt move without hurting really bad. Her face was sore. Then she saw her father walk in with a brown bag.

"Ah youre awake...Sore huh?"Gohan said while putting an Senzu Bean in her mouth seconds later you could see her wounds close up, hear her bones snapping back in place. She sat up hugged and hugged her dad she was so glad that he was here.

"Daddy?" Pan asked

"Yes?" He replied

"Im Hungry" Said Pan while you can hear her stomache growl. Gohan Exited the room going to the kitchen to tell Bulma Pan is awake and healthy. Back in the hospital room she tried to wake up Bra.

"Bra... Bra...?" Pan asked before her eyes opened.

"PAN OH MY KAMI YOURE OKAY!"Bra said quickly before hugging her best friend. Pan nodded hugging her back tightly

"My dad is fixing food lets go downstairs"Pan informed Bra.. A moment later they went downstairs to see if food is ready cause they were super super hungry **(Typical Saiyans)** They saw Gohan and Bulma talking with food in Their hands.

"Oh there you are sweety! Hi Pan" Bulma said while handing them a plate of food size of an super large mountain. Pan and Bra went to the table to eat. They were talking, giggling and eating of course. Until he walked into the room..

* * *

**OOOOH SUSPENCE! GOTTA LOVE IT! REVIEW THANKS FOR READING IF YOU DID IT IS GREATLY APPRECIATED :D**


	5. VEGETA YOU STUPID IGNORAMUS!

***!*A.N*!* LEFT YAH ON SUSPENCE I UPDATE AS MUCH AS I CAN, CAUSE I DONT WANT TO UPLOAD ONCE A WEEK LIKE SOME PEOPLE DO. THAT IS JUST RE-DON-KU-LUS**

Guest: _Yes, Yes that was a very idiotic move that Veggie did.._

**|:|:|:|:|:|:|:|:|:|:|:|:|:|:|:|:|:|:|:|:|:|:|:|:|:|:**

* * *

***&*Last Time*&***

**"Oh there you are sweety! Hi Pan" Bulma said while handing them a plate of food size of an super large mountain. Pan and Bra went to the table to eat. They were talking, giggling and eating of course. Until he walked into the room..**

***(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)***

**Chapter 5: Vegeta You Stupid Ignoramus!**

Bra and Pan were frozen. They did not know what to do or were to go. When Vegeta took a step forward Pan and Bra took off upstairs Scared out of their pants. They reached Bra's room door went in shut it and locked it. They went in her closet to hide.

_**In The kitchen...**_

"VEGETA YOU STUPID IGNORAMUS! KAMI! WHY DID YOU COME OUT HERE YOU KNOW THE KIDS ARE SCARED SHITLESS OF YOU RIGHT!" Bulma yelled Loudly. Vegeta cringed at his wife's loud voice still not awnsering, he wasnt planning on it either. He knew she was right, that he shouldnt've came out of their room until they get this whole situation sorted out well. Vegeta kept thinking the same thing over and over again.. Will they ever forgive me? Will they be afraid of me forever?. Gohan was trying to get out of the wife and husbands fight but he end up getting dragged into it anyway.

"Gohan dont you think that Vegeta shouldnt have came out of the darn room?" Bulma asked him giving him a death glare

"Um...Umm...Ummm...Yes?" Gohan replied and walked to Bra's room after awnsering quickly, he reached to the doorknob to open it but it was locked...

"Bra...Pan?" Gohan yelled to the door. The large door opened to see a small blue haired girl with a scared expression on her face. Gohan walked in and sat on Bra's bed and saw a little girl with midnight black hair just.. sitting there.

"Pan? What are you doing in a closet sweety?" Gohan asked curious. He did not get an awnser from her.

"Wanna go get ice cream?" Gohan asked, Pan and Bra were in front of him now nodding both of their heads corrally. Gohan picked them both up and put them on each of his shoulders and headed out towards the door of the bedroom. Both of the small Half-Saiyans were giggling. They reached the kitchen and saw Bulma downing a small glass of pink lemonade.

"Hey Bulma is it ok if i take Bra out for Ice Cream?" Gohan asked her. "Pans coming too"

"Yes you can Gohan.. You know i trust you right? You dont have to ask Just let me know" Bulma said with a very warm smile.

"Okay Bulma thanks" Gohan said Before walking out of the large dome. He shot into the sky really fast. The 3 Half-Saiyans landed on Gohan's front yard. They walked into the house Videl was sitting on a recliner reading 'Hot, Sour, Sweet, Salty.' She looked up, smiled at her husband with two little half-saiyans on his shoulders.

"Ice Cream Videl?" Gohan asked his wife

"Yeah Lets go let me get my purse" Videl said before running upstairs. When she came out they all flew to the ice cream parlor with Bra and Pan still on Gohan's Shoulders and Videl Holding Gohan's Hand Flying solo.

_***(*(*(*(*(*(With Bulma and Vegeta)*)*)*)*)*)***_

* * *

Vegeta was downing his now about 10th plate of food. Bulma just stared at him.. she has been living with this man for the longest time and she is still not yet used to his eating habits 'Jeez Kami i thought Goku had it bad' Bulma thought. Then she heard a gruff voice speak.

"I HEARD THAT WOMAN!" Vegeta yelled at his blue-haired wife.

Bulma held her hand up in defence "im sorry im sorry its just...You eat alot Veggie." Bulma said, stating the obvious. Vegeta just gave her a grunt and continued to eat His 11th plate.

"So Vegetable how do you think we can solve this problem?" Bulma asked her expression now turning sad and worried. Vegeta started thinking about that situation again... He felt that same splash of guilt wash over him again... He totally regreted letting that catapiller do that to him **(Or whatever Babidi Was Honestly, I have no clue)**It was all his fault and he knew it. He had to tell someone It might as well be his wife.

"Its my fault" Vegeta said looking down at his feet.

"No honey it is not it is that cre-"

"I let him take me over on purpose.." Vegeta cut her off. Her expression turned from calm to confused to hurt and then to angry.

"ARE YOU STUPID! YOU ALMOST KILLED OUR CHILD YOU DUMB ASS! HAVE FUN SLEEPING ON THE COUCH!" Bulma yelled before stalking off to her room. Vegeta did not know what to think. His wife turned on him and his child was afraid of him _'Could this day get any freaking better?!' _Vegeta mentally cursed himself.

**(*)(*)(*)(*)(*Gohan and the others*****)(*)(*)(*)(*)**

* * *

They were sitting at a booth at the nearby Ice cream parlor to get the little girls minds off of almost being killed by Vegeta... They Gohan and Videl ate their ice cream in silence while Pan and Bra where talking about new barbies or something and laughing. Gohan could not make out what the two tiny girls said but he knew they were happy...kinda..

"Pan? wanna play dress up at my house mommy bought me a princess dress... she told me i was a real one so if im one you can be too" Bra said with a toothy grin. Pan could not help to smile back and hug her best friend.. They kept talking getting their mind off of Vegeta... Right now they forgot all about him... But what will happen next time they go to capsule corp. will they run into veggie?

* * *

**Thanks For Reading This Chapter It is Very Appreciated... Please Review :D I Hope you Liked It... Do You Think They Will Run Into Veggie? Or Not? **


	6. Whip Cream and Cinnomon

**I WANT TO THANK THE WONDERFUL PEOPLE WHO REVIEWED IT IS GREATLY APPRECIATED..**

**gotenxbulla:**** Thank You For The Reviews.. And I Promise Ill Update This Story Till The End.. ^o^ **

**SupahSaiyanDude: ****Thank You For Your Review Zachary... You Will Find Out This Chappie :D**

**Disclamier: I Do Not Own Dbz...I Wish... I also Do not Own Island Of The Blue Dolphins.**

* * *

**Chapter 5****|Whip Cream A****nd Cinnomon**

Pan, Bra, Gohan and Videl were all heading to Capsule Corp. To Drop Pan and Bra off for A sleep-over **(Yes...They Do Trust Veggie Not To Do SomeThing Stupid Again...Like Last Chapter.. *Shakes Head*) **They went to the grocery store cause Videl really needed coffee for tomorrow morning. While she was doing that Gohan told them they could buy one toy.. "I WANT A PRINCESS WAND!" Bra Shouted Loud enough for the whole store to hear.. Gohan also heard a voice down from the boys toys aisle. " I CALL THIS POP GUN!" It was Pan... They all payed for their stuff and Then it was time to go to Capsule Corp. Gohan and Videl said Hi to Bulma and Left to the comfort of their own house. At Capsule Corp. Bra was begging Pan to play barbies with her but Pan refused. She has never been the girly type **(Mee Too I Can Relate)** So she just stayed in the corner shooting her pop gun while Bra was finishing her Barbie and Ken make-out scene. **(LOL) **Pan was totally grossed out she was going to say something rude but something in her mind says to just go play with the pop gun.

**|*|*|*With Bulma and Veggie ****^_^**** *|*|*|***

* * *

They were eating dinner in their roon tonight cuz you know what **(*Points at Veggie*) **They were watching a movie called Island Of The Blue Dolphins. Vegeta did not understand anything at all he still watched it. Right now all he could think about was those 2 little kids... He laughed at himself inside for thinking this but...he...missed Pan and Bra bugging him and running around the house like lunaticks. This All happened cause of him he blamed himself reapetedly every single day since it happened. Bulma has now forgiven him after he begged like a baby to let him sleep in his nice comfy bed... He layed down still thinking about the two Half- Saiyans running around the house like crazy bats. He was thinking about how to repair it but nothing crossed his mind... He was just confused.. "Woman you go make me some food." Vegeta demanded his wife..

"JUST HODUP! VEGETABLE HEAD I AM NOT A BUTLER... YOU KNOW WHERE THE FRIDGE IS!" Bulma yelled in his face. That especially hurt Vegeta's Ears cause of his "Saiyan Hearing" He was also afraid she would say that.. He sighed and left the room... Completly forgot about the two girls in the room upstairs. He reached the kitchen he saw the Fridge open but saw nobody standing next to it until he walked closer... His heart dropped to his feet.

"Oh Hey Mo-" Bra was standing there wide eyed... Could not think of what to say.. Pan was not paying attention to it he didnt even notice Vegeta there at all. Pan was just busy stuffing her face with the pie she didnt finish here last night. She had whipped cream and cinnomon all over her mouth.. She looked over to see a Vegeta with a confused look on her face. Vegeta could not help it he laughed at the 5 year old with cream all over her face. Bra and Pan gave him an confused look. Deciding to be Brave Pan jumped in front of Bra to make Face to Shin contact with Vegeta.

"So... you try to kill us then you laugh!" Pan was furious She gave him a you-are-stupid look. Bra gave him the same look. He opened his mouth to say something but the two girls ran away afraid for their lives once again. When the two girls made it to the room they were breathing so hard they they almost hypervinilated.**(Sorry i always had trouble with that word) **They were talking to eachother.. They needed to figure out when and how to let him explain they decided that Goku and Gohan were gonna be there. Pan grabbed a barbie Bra was shocked...

"Dang it! We acted like BABIES!" Pan exclaimed while her grip on the barbie got tighter making her head plop off. Bra started to cry.

"Hey! That was my Hannah Montana doll" She said While her ki rised... She turned to a super saiyan once again. Bra managed to calm down though.

"WOOOOAAAAAHHHHHH!" Pan kept saying that for the rest of the night.

**! #$%^&*()_! #$%^&*()_ #$%^&*()_! ##$**

* * *

Vegeta was laying next to bulma in deep thought... He thought he better tell Bulma or the kids are gonna tell her a story that makes him look like the bad guy... He is the bad guy...to them.

"Wom- Bulma?" Vegeta almost let it slip he wouldve been on the couch for sure.. **(=D LOL)**

"Hmm?" Said half asleep Bulma. Then Vegeta explained to her what happened in the kitchen. She laughed lightly.

"Thats why you didnt get any food...pig" Bulma said while changing the channel.

_**! #$%^&*()_! #$%^&*()_+! #$%^&*()_+! #**_

* * *

**THANKS FOR READING THIS CHAPTER SORRY IT WAS SHORT AND ALL MY OTHER CHAPTERS! I LOVE YOU! *Cries Hysterically* Should I Keep Updating Ya'll? Will Veggie Ever Apoligize? Review Me For Both Please! BYE CHECK OUT OTHER STORY SOMEONE NEW ! ILL STILL BE WORKING ON THIS ONE =D**


	7. Vegeta's Sacrifice

**IM BACK FOR ANOTHER CHAPTER! I HOPE YOU LIKE IT... THANK YOU FOR THE 2 REVIEWS I GOT TODAY :D **

**Dannielle Baker:** **Thank You, For the Review!**

**gotenxbulla: **** I Know Poor Hannah Montanna Doll D': ... And Thank You For Liking The Story.**

**Arriel From My House: **** Thanks Cuz For Telling me Good Things Bout my STorry..**

**Disclaimer:** **I Do Not Own Any Part Of Dragon Ball Z... If i Did I Would Be Rich :(... Heres The Chappie!**

***(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)* Chapter 7| Veggie's Brave Choice. :)**

It was Morning and Vegeta was putting on his armor To get ready for the big fight with Majin Buu.. He did not know how this would turn out. He had already tried to fight the pink blob but it was no use he was too weak. Vegeta could not help but think this no matter how big his pride was. _'Kakarot will think of something he Always does.' _He shuddered at how bad it sounded in his mind. It was about 7:30 am and he was ready to go.. Bulma was already awake before that so she could catch up with some work in the lab.. She walked upstairs and saw that he was standing there. She ran and jumped him giving him a bear hug. He couldnt help but hug her back. She whispered in his ear

"Be careful darling."

Vegeta nodded and flew out the window. Bulma had 100 no 1000% faith in her husband. She headed downstairs to cook breakfast for the two half saiyans that were knocked out cold on Bra's temper pedic bed a Trunks in his room. She had her bots help her cook some of the food. After she was done cooking for the two sleep girls she Went upstairs to see if they were still sleep. Yup.. They were on the bed In what looks like a very unconfortable postion. Pans Legs were on top of Bra's Stomach Bra's Legs were almost touching Pan's Face. Pan had her left hand on Bra's Face. They looked like they were balled up. Bulma could not help but laugh at the two 5 year olds.

"Kids wake up... Bra!... Pan!..." Bulma said and yelled their names. Pan jumped up in a fighting stance.

"Stay away from me VEG-" Pan now realized she was nuts "Oh hi B-Chan!" she said embarrased. Bra slept through the whole thing. She woke up seconds later Complaining about her Hannah Montanna doll that Pan Broke last night. Pan apoligized and Begged not for her to tell her father or she will not just be toast...but burnt toast. Pan was scared.

***(*(*(*( The Fight With Buu and Veggie)*)*)*)***

Vegeta was winning but then losing again he was getting so worn out all of his muscles have been overworked and he needed a rest or a senzu bean _'A SENZU BEAN! DAMMIT! I SOULD'VE TOLD BULMA TO GET ME SOME... Too late now Dumb Ass...'_ Vegeta thought to himself. He was now mentally cursing him self. He had just kicked Buu into a mountain at leat 2000 miles away. So he could take a real breather. He let his guard down and Buu came at him with most of his force.

Vegeta got the wind knocked out of him. He could not breath at all. He attempted to punch the Pink thing but fell over. Buu took off a glob of him self and shot it towards Vegeta. **(GROSS RIGHT!?) **It wrapped around his body constricting him from moving. He really felt helpless now.. All he thought was _'Sorry I Could not protect you like kakarot does Im sorry i failed I am sorry i betrayed you, Bra..Pan im the reason we are broken. I Love you my Princess...I Love you my family and even friends Thank you for all of the generous things you have done for me. Even when i was bad.'_ He smiled. Then he fell into darkness..

**...**

The Briefs + Pan had finished eating breakfast. Then all went their seperate ways. Bra went to her dolls Playing Ken and Barbie again. Pan went to go play Left 4 Dead with Trunks in his room. Bulma was working on new things to add on to the gravity room.

"TRUNKS YOU CHEATED!" Pan yelled at the 8 year old boy.. He had a smirk on his face it was so oufully close to Vegeta's. Pan pressed the shoot button and killing him.

"Ha...Ha...Hah!" Pan was doing a victory dance all over the room. They kept doing this until 8 at night. Then Goku appeared right in front of the t.v Pan was angry so was Trunks they had gotten killed and they had to start the whole game over now.

"GRANDPA?! WHY?" Pan said with her eyes tearing up. Trunks hid behind the couch While she was crying up a mess. Bulma ran in. She saw Pan crying and Goku with a panicked expression on his face. Goku saw Bulma and mouthed the words "Help Me" To her. She grabbed the crying girl. And told her that she would give her one of Trunks' toys and cheered up fast. Trunks was not too happy about it. He gave his mom an Are-You-Kidding-Me look. Bulma shrugged and placed her on the couch. Goku put an serious face on.

"Bulma We need to get you and the kids to Dende's Lookout Ok?" Goku said while grabbing all of the kids with one arm and held Bulma's hand. Within seconds they were there. All of the Z Fighters + Their wifes were there.

"Vegeta is fighting With Gohan We should be safe up here." Goku explained. Everyone nodded While all of the kids ran off to go play tag. Bra looked up at the tall 18 and asked if Marron could play tag with them... She allowed it. They were all running and chasing eachother. ChiChi was Observing the children. Until all of the Z Fighters Stood in amazment. Bulma stood still She felt some thing... Something in her heart that something was wrong.

"WOW HOLY COWS! THATS A HUGE ENERGY! HE'LL DIE IF HE DOES THAT!" Krillin Yelled. Bulma Punched Him in the head hard. He knew best not to say anything else about Vegeta.

"Were going to go check it out." Piccillo said Motioning his hand to Krillin. His face turned purple..

"M-m-mmME?!" Krillin practically squeaked. Everyone laughed except 18 and Piccillo. Krillin Gave in. They flew out. When they got there it was empty They could not sence Gohan or Vegeta's Life force... Energy completley gone.. Then Piccillo saw something strange. A huge crater. Then he saw stone scattered all over the place and one piece intrested him he picked it up it was indeed a piece of Vegeta's Face. "He...Was...Turned...To...To...Stone?" Piccillo said to himself. He knew Gohan was dead. They decided to go to the look out to tell everyone the rather sad news.

_**$%^&*Vegeta...#$%^**_

Vegeta was Losing the fight big time he felt like he had no choice For the sake of his son and other loved ones, Vegeta chooses to sacrifice himself by using Final Flash to try to kill Buu. Vegeta unleashes his full power, killing himself, and vanishing in an aura of light, turning into stone.

***(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)***

Krillin and Piccillo Made it to Dende's LookOut to tell everyone the news. When they got back all eyes were locked on the namek and bald man. Krillin stepped up.

"Guys... Vegeta and Gohan are dead."

Everyone froze. The little kids started crying. Bulma and ChiChi were crying. It was such a sad moment. Krillin kept his head down. ChiChi turned to goten who was crying up a mess. She hugged him. Bulma was cradling Bra in her arms while she held trunks by her side. Pan was Confused... Her father was dead and no one can help.. She was never going to see him again. Videl walked up to her and picked her up. Piccillo's deep voice echoed everywhere at the Look Out.

"Majin Buu Is Dead... Its Over." He cleared his throat. Krillin was trying to be bright and cheer everyone up.

"Hey! I know what we can do! DragonBalls!" He exclaimed. Everyone's faces were still down and upset.

"KRILLIN YOU STUPID ASS RETARD! VEGETA DIED ONCE! REMEMBER!" Bulma yelled before storming off. Everyone looked at where Bulma went shocked but...Understood why she did that. ChiChi walked up to Krillin and smacked him on top of his bald head.

"ARE YOU STUPID... DO YOU NOT KNOW WHEN TO SHUT UP! YOU ALREADY TOLD HER... VEGETA IS DEAD! THATS LIKE TELLING HER HE IS NEVER COMING BACK TO LIFE RETARDO!" ChiChi Yelled reapeatly punching his bald head. Krillin wanted his wife to help him but she thought he deserve what she said. ChiChi left as soon as she got done hitting Mr. Krillin she went after Bulma... She found her crying... She didnt know Pan and Bra were following her Pan, Bra and, ChiChi did not know that Trunks was following them. Pan and Bra reavield Themselfs to Bra's mom and Pan's Grandmother.

"Mommy are you ok?" Bra asked concerned

"Yeah B-Chan Youz Oka?" Pan asked the same tone as Bra...

"The important question is are YOU guys ok?" Bulma asked.

"Why would you ask that... You know im not okay i just lost my daddy." Pan said turning around to hide her tears. Bra was about to cry too even though he scared her pants off she still loved her daddy. She always would but she just thought they could not have a close relashionship again... Cause he tried to kill her. Bulma immediatley regret asking the question..

"Girls could you let me and Chi talk for a minute?" Bulma asked in a sweet motherly tone. Pan and Bra smiled a little.

"Mkay." They Both said corrally. They got to the base of the Lookout where everyone was.. Goten was sitting down crying still. He and Gohan were really close. Pan and Bra sat by him and talked.

********Back To Bulma And CHiCHi**********

"Dont worry everything is gonna...Be...Okay" ChiChi said trying to calm her best friend from tears. Bulma looked at her.

"What! Everything is not okay! Your husband is alive and you can wish your son back with the dragon balls!" Bulma hissed. ChiChi was getting mad..

"Ok 3 Things B.. 1) Yes i have a plan 2) My Husband is not alive F.Y.I he has been dead for seven f**king Years! 3) Well that is true." ChiChi explained. Bulma looked at her in confusion.

"Well? The Plan?" Bulma asked impaitent

"Poorunga."

! #$%^&*()_! ^()! ^&*()! #$%^&*()! #$%

* * *

**R.I.P VEGGIE... FOR NOW *Laughs Evilly***

* * *

**Vegeta: Wow.. Kill Me Off 7th Chapter *Scoff***

**Me: *Laughs Evilly* JEEZ LOUSIZE Im not that stupid to make you leave your family like that! You still have a Hannah Montana Doll To Buy!**

**Vegeta: Like hell i will.**

**Me: Then ill kill you off perminitley and have the two kids a nice step dad...YOU WANT THAT?! *Gives Veggie Death Glare***

**Vegeta: *Clears Throat* No..**

**Me: Thought So..**

**HOPE YOU LIKE CHAPTER... UNTIL WE MEET AGAIN..**


	8. Confusion and Depression

**HERE I GO! CHAPTER 8 IS HERE! THANKS FOR READING MY PAST CHAPTERS! PLEASE REVIEW! I ****DO NOT**** OWN DRAGON BALL Z. IF I DID I WELL... I WOULD STILL BE RUNNING THE SHOW D: BUT I DONT... REVIEWS**

**gotenxbulla:**** Thank You So Much For Being A Loyal Reader To My Story.. This Story Is Going Not Going To End So Soon :D **

**Guest:**** Cool.. I Like Poorunga Cause he Can Bring People Back To Life As Much As He Wants.**

**Guest (1):**** Thank You..**

**Christinah:**** Thank You and Yes I Will Update This Story Till The End... I Promise.**

**Angel:**** Vegetable Head? I Like it.. And Yes I Hate When I Killed Him... But Porunga's Coming So You Know What Happens *Smirks Evilly***

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN DRAGON BALL Z OR ANY CHARACTERS... IF I DID I WOULD BE FILTHY RICH!  
**

* * *

**Chapter 8: Confusion and Depression**

After hearing the words that came out of ChiChi's mouth Bulma sat there in amazment.. still without a word.. She couldnt thank her any thank her cause thanks would be so little compared to what she really meant. Bulma felt the hot tears stream down her face and attacked her best friend in a hug. ChiChi was happy too. After a few minutes of talking about pretty dresses for Pan and Bra to wear at their next cook out they walked out of the corner Bulma ran to - to the Z- Fighters at the center of the lookout. Everyone stared at the two women and wondered why they have such big smiles on their faces at a time like this. Bulma looked at everyone and put on the biggest grin a woman could do.

"We figured out a plan to get Vegeta and Gohan Back." Bulma said squealing and jumping like giddy school girls. Everyone looked at her with a What-Is-It-Already look. ChiChi spit it out.

"Porunga! Remember from Namek?... Gohan told me once it could bring back people as much as it wished." ChiChi Explained. Everyone nodded while she was talking about The dragon and how Gohan explained how much bigger it was... Krillin stepped up.

"But" Krillin held it out long "How are we going to get there?" Bulma's expression turned sad again... Last time they went there they got there by mr. popo's spaceship... it got destroyed though. In the middle of mentally slapping herself Bulma got cut off By Goku"

"Easy! See!" He said Before he dissapeared, leaving everyone with their mouth wide open. Bulma was beaming with happiness once again. Pan and Bra were sitting on the back listening to their parents. When they heard their parents talking about Porunga what ever it is... being able to bring back their dads. Bra was a serious mental mess right now, Fueding whether she should miss her dad or not.. She felt like screaming and pulling her hair out. Pan saw her small blue haired friend and looked confused so she went over to her.

"Bra are you ok?" Pan asked. Bra looked at her she wanted to say what she thought but nothing could come out her mouth or she would end up crying or having a large temper tantrum. Bra hugged her suddenly, Pan now understood why she was feeling this way. It was because of Vegeta '_Man she must be really confused hurt and angry.. I would feel the same but he is not my father as he is to her.' _Bra hugged tighter.

"Im sorry Pan im just confused... Should i miss him?" Bra said wiping her face and nose continuosly. Pan did not know what to say.. She didnt like the man herself.. She thought that he accually liked her HE EVEN LET HER CALL HIM VEGGIE! but he still tried to kill her and even his own flesh in blood. Thinking back to those horrible memories she wished he would never come back to life and stay dead forever! He did not deserve a woman like Bulma.

Back to the look out. Bulma was ready to get Trunks and Bra and go back to Capsule Corp, For dinner. Videl asked Bulma if she could Bring Pan with her. She easily agreed and went home on a Capsuled helicopter.

When they got to Capsule Corp. Bulma started dinner right away. Bra and Pan went to Bra's Room to play some games. As soon as the door opened Bra ran straight for her barbies and hid them so Pan couldnt rip another head off. Pan got her pop-gun and shot it over and over again like the night before last night. That got her mind off of her father being dead for a while. The pop noises distracted her. Oh how she felt like crying all of her feelings out... But her pride is too big so she forced herself not to. Bra was still mentally fueding with herself about her father. _'Should i forgive and forget? no never.. i should learn to live with him.. i vow to myself i will never have a close relashionship with that monster ever again'_ Bra thought coldly. She was speaking from the heart. He had really hurt her, not just physically but emotionally. She thought he loved her. It was all hitting her so hard. She felt like there were atleast thousands of tons on her shoulders. Bra froze from playing with her barbies. The little girl didnt notice that tears were leaking from her eyes. She put her head down so her bangs were covering her eyes. She felt really depressed.. This was all too much for a small five year-old. Pan looked over to see her friend in distress. She walked over to her and placed a conforting hand on her shoulder. The small blue-haired hybrid let head head fall down lower and cried softly...

"I *cry* am so *cry* confused Pan.. i feel like a million pounds weighing me down!" Bra choked out. Pan couldnt help but to feel sorry for her Best friend. Pan was going to let her pride go in the shadows right now for... Bra. Pan just let it go.

"Im sorry Bra i wish i could be a better friend to help you but i dont know what to do." Pan sobbed while hugging her friend. Pan was telling the truth she didnt know what to do.

"PAN! BRA! DINNER IS READY!" Bulma called from downstairs. Bra and Pan walked down the stairs holding hands and sat next to eachother at the dinner table like they usually do. Trunks looked at Pan and Bra. Not their Usual bubbley selves.. Now their rock hard with emotionless faces. He also noticed their horrible facade but Bulma fell for it. So he decided to talk.

"Whats wrong? Pan? Bra?" Trunks asked curiosly. Pan sent a death glare towards him making him wince.

"Nothing" Pan snapped. Trunks gave her a Pfft-You-Are-Such-A-Liar look. Pan shot another death glare at him 10 times as worst as the last one. He flinched deciding to leave this subject alone. They all finished Dinner together. Pan and Bra were about to go up to her room until...

* * *

**THANKS FOR READING THIS CHAPTER... SORRY I TOOK ME LONG TO UPDATE... WELL IT FELT LONG TO ME... HOPE YOU ENJOY IT. **

**I PLAN ON ADDING 2 NEW PEOPLE COMING INTO THE STORY... ANY NAMES? PLEASE TELL ME SOME.. REVIEW PLEASE!**

**Supah.S.C: Review Or Vegeta Will Kill Me! And If I Die I Wont Be Able To Finish Story :( *Cries***

**Vegeta: *Smirks* Now Which Blast Shall I Use? Galick Gun? No Maybe Final Flash..?**

**Supah.S.C: AHHH REVIEW PLEASE!**

**until we meet again! TILL THE NEXT CHAPTER**

**POLL FOR NAMES FOR NEW CHARACTERS! PLEASE VOTE**


End file.
